


"Don't lie to me"

by Kate88



Series: Striketober 2020 [19]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88
Series: Striketober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	"Don't lie to me"

_Ohgodpickupohgodpickupohgodpickup._

He has smoked the rest of his fags and imagined her mother’s face at the funeral by the time Robin returns his calls.

“Where are you?” 

The slight intake of breath before she speaks gives her away. 

“Don’t lie to me Ellacott.”

She sighs.

“Minor Injuries. I’m _fine_. Couple of stitches where I cracked my head. Not even a concussion”.

“Fuck _sake_ Robin.”

He _hates_ this; continually torn between determination to be a twenty-first century bloke, bloody respecting his partner’s opinion that she can look after her- _bloody_ -self, and a primal sense of horror that she is ever, _ever_ in harm’s way.

“Use those self-defence tactics?” He can’t hide the verbal eye-roll.

“’Course I did”. 

She has the gall to sound smug.


End file.
